Crossovers
by SailorAnonymousZ
Summary: Interdimensional travel can lead to bad things. Rated T for some language. Kyo/OC Tohru, Seiya/Usagi, Yuki/Dawn a pairing no one else would have thought of, I know , Brock/liking OC who could care less.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my other story that was already written but just needed to be edited and that's why it's all here. It's a little shorter and the chapters are pretty short too but it's still great, I think. I actually was just sitting around one day and was like, what would happen if some of these anime characters actually got together? And so the story was born. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters in these stories except for Xini (the main character) and a hotel guy later on in the story and Annie who will show up later in the story. All other characters are not mine and belong to their respective anime creators. And now, I ask you to please enjoy and R&R.

* * *

The ground shook. The air seemed to take on liquid properties. A shining light grew in the middle of nothing. The shadowy figure watching merely waited for the phenomenon to complete so that he may figure out what it was. When finally the light dimmed, the ground stayed still and the air stopped moving, there was a wiggling yellow circle. A swirling vortex was shown inside the sprakling frame and the shadow man stepped closer. What sort of thing was this?

"Shall I step through?" he pondered. Suddenly, a head came out of the colorful hole and a body followed. All together they made a man. He stood tall with a glint of evil and sucess in his eyes. "Who goes there?" the first figure spoke.

"Does it matter?" the second person replied.

"How in the world did you find your way here?" the first asked, curiously looking at the portal and then at the stranger.

"A better question would be, how in all the dimensions." The second man chuckled menecingly. "I come from another dimension where there are heroes who try to stop me. I seek help from another villian as equally evil as I and I have heard of you. My powers allow me to travel inter-dimensionally and I have finally learned to use them to open portals to various place so that I may go everywhere and anywhere."

The first of the two evil figures thought about the possibilities. "What good is it to have the power to travel to any place in the universe and not even being able to rule one?" He then let an evil laugh ring from his throat. "I will help you. A fifty-fifty partnership to conquor everything."

"Indeed, Mr..."

"Please, there isn't much of a need to introduce ourselves. Let us wait until the end when we have finally and truly won. In the meantime, let us think of a plan to capture and get out of the way all of the people who may stop us."

"I already have a plan." The second figure drew close to the first and whispered his plot into his ear. Both men laughed evily together and their laughter blended into one evil sound. "Let the crossing over begin."


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

"Miss Honda? Miss Honda, is that you?"

A simple day in New York City doing exactly what I always do. Window shopping. That's all I usually get to do. I can't afford anything in those fancy boutiques. However, today's mood was quickly and drastically changing from ordinary to extraordinary. And it all started outside Shique Boutique.

Of course, that person behind me calling 'Miss Honda' was of no importance to me...for about a split second. The next thing I knew, arms encircled me and a person said, "Oh, Miss Honda, I'm so glad I found you!"

I'm not Miss Honda though.

And then on the busy streets of New York City, there was a puff of purple smoke. Suddenly, in place of the person who had grabbed me was a mouse. A little white mouse with purple eyes. As I turned around and started to tell the person I was not the 'Miss Honda' they were looking for, I noticed this mouse.

"Oh! How cute! A little mouse in the sidewalk...surrounded by boys clothes...Well, whatever." I scooped up the mouse and picked up the clothes and stared passed the boutique for a quick second, looking at the dresses, and moved on.

"How on earth did these clothes come out of nowhere anyway?" I asked outloud. "You have any idea, Little Guy?" I addressed the mouse. He looked up at me like he was actually going to answer me when suddenly a boy with orange hair ran towards me.

"You damn rat!" he shouted as he ran up to me. "I knew this would happen if we split up! You better've kept you mouth shut." The mouse, or should I say rat, looked angrily up to the orange-headed boy. "Thanks for finding him," he mummbled as he took the rat and the clothes and left too fast for me to get a good look at his face.

"Wait a second!" I called. I wanted to know who he was and proof he owned that rat.

I grabbed his arm but he pulled away with a, "Get off. I already said thanks. Now leave me alone!" So this time instead of grabbing his arm...

I grabbed him around his waist.

POOF!

Orange smoke all around. Another pile of boy's clothes. I was holding a cat around its waist.

The boy was gone.

...

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!" I started flipping out. How was it possible for someone to change into a cat? The rat must have been the person searching for the 'Miss Honda'. Of course, when I was thinking this I was blabbing nonsense. But once I started to realize what I was thinking it all started to come together.

"Please, Miss, please calm down!" the rat spoke in a quiet voice. "Just take us somewhere secluded and we can explain everything."

I took a deep breath and picked the rat up again, grabbed the clothes and headed for the most secret place I knew of.

My secret base.


	3. Going Interdimensional

Secret bases were my specialty. I always loved finding the right place to put them, using nature to furnish them and then watching people enjoy my work. Secret bases are the coolest ever.

But out of all the ones I ever made, the best was my own. I could live there if I needed to. Fully equipped with electricity, indoor plumbing and more, hiding in the side of a hill and hidden by a boulder wall. This was where I kept all my secret stuff.

"Ok, you two, spill. What's the deal? This kind of thing only happens in the anime called-"

"Fruits Basket, we know," the rat interupted me. "You see, it's a long story."

"It's basically all your fault, damn rat!" the cat hissed.

"Ok, stop fighting and tell me what the hell is going on!"

The two of them stared at me after my commanding outburst. Then the rat cleared his throat and began again. "Well, it all started when Miss Honda, that stupid cat and I were in the park. The three of us were just hanging around on a bench when suddenly this portal opens."

"A portal?"

"Some sort of swirling vortex full of strange colors. Then the colors became shapes and there in the opening was a picture of a little girl there. She called to Miss Honda saying, 'Please help me. Please.' Miss Honda isn't one for letting a cry for help go unheard. And so she followed the vortex to this world. We tried to stop her, but it was no use. We decided to split up to find her once we landed in this world, but with no luck. We knew that it was also very dangerous. After all, if you have seen Fruits Basket, you know that being hugged by a person of the opposite sex will transform us."

"And I guess you know that the damn rat and I don't get along well."

"And you know that I'm Yuki Sohma and this is Kyo Sohma."  
"Yes, yes I know." All of this was a little hard to take in at first. Yuki and Kyo Sohma, here in my secret base, on a mission to find Tohru Honda. It all seemed quite impossible, but there must have been some reason a portal opened and 'called' to Tohru. Something was happening. Perhaps, these three were not the only anime characters who were being sucked through a portal to our dimension.

"But how did you know that you were from an anime?" I asked suddenly.

"A bunch of girls kept coming up to us and asking if we were Yuki and Kyo," Kyo said. "We didn't give an answer but we asked why and they said we were anime and manga characters. We looked into it and sure enough there we were; on the covers of some books and on the homepages of some anime fansites. It's kind of odd."

Then suddenly, there was a giant puff of orange and purple smoke. "Uh oh." I knew what was coming. I ran for the wall. "Oh my gosh! I promise I won't look!"

"Thank you, Miss..." Yuki said as I heard him fussing with his clothes.

"Oh, yes, I never did tell you my name," I said loud because I was facing a wall. "My name is Xini Lazuli."

"Well, Miss Lazuli-"

"Xini, please."

"Alright. Xini."

I turned. Again, Yuki and Kyo were dressed. Wow. Yuki was so cute, even in real life. But for some reason I wasn't as attracted when I got the chance to actually be in contact with him. No, the more intriguing one was Kyo. Kyo was so different. I mean, he was still his hard-shelled self, but he had this feeling around him that said he wanted to let someone in but didn't know how. I wanted to be let in; to be on the inside and be able to understand Kyo's feelings. But, we had just met and, after all, it takes a lot to get through Kyo's outer layer.

"Well, there's no way I can't disbelieve you; I saw you transform. It's just that it's improbable. I mean, really, on a daily basis, how often do you think you could count on meeting an anime or manga character on the street? While it's going to take some getting used to, I think I can help you guys. We'll find Tohru. I promise."

I saw Yuki's eyes light up and Kyo look down and mumble, "Let's just get this over with."

Now that the three of us were teamed up, we could definately find Tohru. But again the question came up: Why was it that the small child in the portal had called to Tohru? Was it a trap, knowing that Tohru would never resist the cry of help from a kid? What was going to happen in the future?

Were there other anime characters now in the third dimension?


	4. Team Rocket and the Twerp Troop

"Ugh! I give up!"

Kyo sat down with a defeated grunt. I plopped next to him. Yuki sat on my other side.

"We can't give up yet. We've only been at it for..." Yuki said.

"Three hours?" I finished. Yes, it was true. We had been searching for three hours and there was absolutely no sign of Tohru anywhere in the city. We had asked everyone we saw if they had seen her. No luck.

"There has to be a place we can put a sign. This way, if Miss Honda sees it then she will know where she can find us."

"Ha! Fat chance," I said. "New York is a HUGE city. Even if we put a sign somewhere she could be on the other end of town and never see it. We're just going to have to keep our eyes open.

As we walked back to my house, I thought I saw something in the sky. It seemed familiar, but I figured it was my imagination. But as we continued on and the object got closer to the ground, I started to recognize what it was.

The meowth balloon.

"You stupid twerps better remember that this is only until we find the head twerp and find our way back to the Sinnoh region!" a female voice yelled.

"Like I'd want to spend extra time with you people!" said another female who sounded younger.

"Please! Break it up!" yelled three male voices, one with a heavy New York accent.

"I don't believe it..." I just kept staring as the balloon started going down faster and faster. "They're out of control...as usual..."

"Who are they?" Kyo asked.

"Team Rocket and the Twerp Troop missing the head twerp, Ash Ketchum," I replied. The balloon-riders started screaming as the vehicle came crashing down. That's when the reality hit me: they had come from the portal too! This means there were other anime characters who were being dragged from their shows to the third dimension. When I processed this I started to run in the direction of the crash. I heard Kyo and Yuki hard on my heels.

At the crash site, the deflated balloon was burrying the Pokemon stars as they struggled for freedom. Yuki, Kyo and I started to lift the balloon off of them. Once it was out of the way, I faced my heroes...and the Twerp Troop minus one.

"Wow! You're Team Rocket!!"

"Finally, a person that isn't afraid to cheer for the baddies!" said the blue-haired James.

"Tank you, tank you," Meowth bowed.

"Would you like an autograph, little girl?" Jessie asked, her red hair as long and strangely styled as on the anime.

"Well, actually-"

"Hey! What about us?" Brock yelled, his eyes tightly shut but still enabling him to miraculously see.

"Yeah! We're the good guys! You're supposed to root for the protagonists!" Dawn shouted at the top of her voice.

"Whatever. That's not what's important right now. What's important is why you're here and how you got here!" Kyo interupted what was about to become a large dispute.

"Mime, mime!" There it was! Mime Jr.! The cutest pokemon of all time!

I ran up and squeezed Mime Jr. to death and James started to tug at my arms to let go. I then introduced everyone.

"Yuki and Kyo, these are Jessie, James, Meowth, Dawn, Brock and Mime Jr. They are from the anime series Pokemon which is centered around a kid named Ash Ketchum who is on a quest to become the greatest pokemon master of all time. Jessie, James and Meowth are Team Rocket, the bad guys, and Brock and Dawn are Ash's friends"

"It's the truth," James agreed. "We've always known we were on TV."

"And Pokemon stars, these are Yuki and Kyo from the anime Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket is about a girl named Tohru Honda who finds out that Yuki and Kyo's family is cursed and every time they are hugged by someone of the opposite gender who is not a member of their family, they turn into the thirteen animals of the Chinese zodiac."

"Wow. She's really got us covered," Meowth said.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Yuki asked.

"It all started with our latest plot to capture Pikachu," Jessie began. "The three of us, Team Rocket, were hiding in the shadows of some flora while the Twerp Troop was trying to catch a pokemon. Just as we were going to grab the poke-twerp and run, this swirling hole in the air comes from nowhere and inside is a picture of a pokemon that I, and apparently the twerps, had never seen before.

"Being the twerp he is, Ash went after it and Pikachu followed, along with the rest of the twerps. Not wanting to let Pikachu get away, we followed and ended up here. We couldn't find the twerp or Pikachu at all and when the other twerps found out that we were here too, we decided to team up for the time being to find Pikachu...and a way back to Sinnoh."

Another portal seeming to call to another person. Strange that Ash and Pikachu had been so easily tricked into following the vortex, just like Tohru, and then wound up disappearing, just like Tohru, but the rest who went through the portal, like Yuki and Kyo, wound up here. My grip loosened on Mime Jr. and James fell backwards.

"This is an odd chain of events," Yuki said. "Strange that a similar thing to us has happened to you." After voicing my thoughts so clearly, Yuki suggested that we should all go back to my secret base and figure out a plan.

--

"Huh...What...Where...?"

Blue-green eyes fluttered open and looked around the dark room. First left, then right, up, then down to see her body, tied to a wall at the wrists and legs. Next to her, a boy in a hooded T-shirt and jeans with dark hair, in the same position, was still unconscious. On her other side seemed to be empty places for others. Across the room was a strange creature in a glass tube. It was like a large yellow mouse with pointed ears browned at the tips, red cheeks, and a zig-zag tail in the shape a a lightning bolt, half brown, half yellow. Its eyes were closed and its ears were drooping as though it were too exhausted to move.

"What's...going...going on?"

"I see you have woke up," a mysterious voice said from the shadows.

"What's happening?" the girl asked more alert. "Where am I? How did I get here? Where are Yuki and Kyo?"

"So many questions but only so many answers I can give you, Miss Tohru Honda."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. When Ash over there wakes up maybe you and him can chat. For now, I'm off to find my final prize. And once I get the last of the collection of Pure-Hearts, I shall find the antidote of goodness and the world shall be swallowed by evil!"

"You can't do this! Someone will stop you!"

"Oh really? You think so? Then I guess I'll have to take care of that...later." Then the voice started laughing, pure evil ringing throughout the sound.

Tohru just stayed in her place, knowing that somehow or other, Yuki and Kyo would find her.

But would it be too late when they did?


	5. Who Needs Villians to Reveal Their Plan?

The large group was a little on the cramped side in my secret base but it was all we could do for the time being. After all, where else was I going to hide seven anime characters? And not only were our bodies cramped. Our minds were too. Cramped full of questions. Why had everyone been brought here? Why was it that some of the most important people in the group had been seperated from the rest of the gang when they took the same portal? Were there still other anime characters yet to follow the portal to this world?

"It just doesn't make sense," Yuki sighed.

"I wonder where she is..." Kyo muttered. He didn't always show it, but he really did care a lot for Tohru.

"There must be some explination to why specific characters had gotten seperated from others," Brock said.

It's the truth, and it was something we needed to find out to solve this mystery.

"What do Ash, Tohru and Pikachu have in common?" I asked.

"Well, Ash's a good guy, Pikachu's a good pokemon, Tohru's a good...girl," Meowth said.

"Is there some common thing as to why they are good?" I followed up.

"Well, they're...nice?" James tried.

"They're all written that way by their respective authors?" Jessie said.

"Well...Miss Honda isn't your regular good girl. She's extraordinarily sweet. She never thinks about herself. Always puts others before her. Never belittles anyone. She's...the nicest person I've ever met," Yuki said and trailed off at the end.

"Ash is very passionate about everything he does. He cares more for pokemon than for any other living creature. And Pikachu is always trying to be the best it can. It'll also protect any pokemon it thinks is in danger. They're both strong in their beliefs about the world and try to save it any chance they get," Brock explained.

I remembered all the episodes and movies in which Ash and Pikachu had to save the world. If they were involved in any war, they would wipe out the enemy with one thunderbolt. And I recalled how Tohru always made sure that everyone else was ok before she stopped working and took a break. If there was an army of injured people on her doorstep one day, she would treat everyone of them with the TLC of a mother.

"That's it!"

Everyone looked over to me at my sudden outburst. "What's it?"

"Tohru, Ash and Pikachu are all pure-hearted!" I exclaimed. "Don't you realize it? Ash and Pikachu always trying to save the world, and Tohru never resting until everyone else is taken care of. Somehow or other, pure-hearted anime characters must all be together somewhere...and probably for some evil purpose..."

"That does make sense," Dawn said.

"And if I'm right, I can predict another character who might be sucked into the plot of this story next."

"But how would the same portal spit to two different places?" James asked.

"Well, maybe it could tell if the person had a pure heart or not and if they did they went somewhere different from if they didn't have a pure heart."

"So who's next?" Kyo piped up.

"Probably one of the purest hearts of all."

"Where exactly did the portal spit you out?" I asked as we walked through Central Park. If I was right, either the next set of characters would be spit out in front of us, or they would be nearby and we could find them and get their help.

"Right over here," Jessie pointed. The spot was quite lovely, actually. It was just a little field in the center of some trees with a small pond.

"Then we must stay here and wait."

Oh, why was waiting so tedious? The Fruba and Pokemon characters hadn't appeared so far apart. We sat around and waited for about an hour when Meowth got up and said, "I tink I'm gonna go huntin for food."

But as soon as Meowth started walking away, the ground started shaking. The air in front of us started to wiggle and take the shape of something. But as strangely as it appeared, it started to close again.

"That's it?!" Jessie yelled and pratically broke all of our eardrums. "We've been sitting here for hours and all we got was a tiny spacial rend?! I REFUSE TO SIT HERE ANYMORE!!"

"I agree, though not as loudly," Yuki said. "It has been a long day and we're all tired of just waiting for that portal to open. I think it's time to call it a day."

"But where are we going to stay?" asked Dawn. "You saw how cramped we were in that secret base."

"True, and I don't think it's that safe being in public," Brock commented. "After all, we're recognizeable. Fans of our shows will probably make things difficult."

"The last thing we need are some fangirls hugging us," Kyo said. He had a point. They all did. The only way that they could manage in public was if they were to...get a disguise!

"I have an idea! We need to get to a costume shop!"  
"Forget that," James said. "Team Rocket has all the costumes you'll need!"

"We need a perfect disguise and alias for everyone."

"No problem!" the troublesome duo said in unison with the chime in of Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet.

In no time at all, every anime character in the clearing of the forest was completely made over to the point where you couldn't recognize them at first glance.

"I bet if Ash were here he would say, 'Where did Team Rocket go?'" I immitated the head twerp who wasn't currently with us. "Now we can get you guys a hotel."

--

Tohru studied the room in greater detail once the ominous voice had left her alone. In one direction, was Ash on the wall, still unconscious. In front of her, was the yellow creature, also still unconscious. Lastly, there were the empty spaces left for other victims. Also, scattereted around the room, were many machines with various buttons lighting up in different colors.

"Oh, when will Yuki and Kyo be here?"

Then, from next to her, a groan sounded.

"Ugh...Where...?"

Ash had come back to the world of the living.

"Shh! Don't say anything!" Tohru whispered a warning. She feared the voice returning. "I'm Tohru Honda and you and I are trapped! But don't worry. I'm sure my friends will be here soon."

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he looked to the trapped creature across the room. Tohru looked to it also. _What's a pikachu?_

"Pikachu?" Tohru questioningly looked to Ash. He looked back to Tohru as if she had three heads. For some reason, he was dumbfounded that Tohru would ask such a silly question.

"Uh...Pikachu is my starter pokemon," Ash replied. Tohru's expression became even more confused.

"What's a pokemon?" she asked. Ash's eyes went wide with shock.

"How can you not know what a pokemon is? They're all over the wild! You capture them in pokeballs and use them to battle gym leaders and become a pokemon master or show off their skill in contests. You have to be kidding me if you don't know what a pokemon is."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Tohru responded. Ash hung his head in defeat.

"Well, Pikachu is my pokemon. It's the first one I got when I started on my journey to become a pokemon master. It's an electric type. When Pikachu is angry or in a tough battle, it can let out an amazing electric shock from its cheeks. It always walks around with me on my journey. By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and I'm trying to be the greatest pokemon master of all time."

"Again, I'm Tohru Honda and I'm just trying to get through high school. You must live somewhere strange to have these...pokemon running around your regions. I'm from Japan too. My mother and father are both dead and I live with the Sohmas. They're...a different family, but I care about all of them, especially Yuki and Kyo."

"Wow, that must be hard. Losing your parents. I don't exactly know anything about my father. My mom lives at home with her Mr. Mime, another pokemon, and hangs around with Professor Oak, he gave me my Pikachu."

Just then, Pikachu's eyes fluttered open and it made a small sound.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried again.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried back.

"Is its name all it can say?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." Ash then looked up to his wrists and down to his legs. He realized he was trapped. "Pikachu, I can't get to you! Use a thunderbolt!"

"Pi..ka..CHU!" A yellow glow surrounded Pikachu and turned into lightning that bounced around the glass tube Pikachu was encased inside of.

"It's no use, Ash." It was the voice again. "Glass doesn't conduct electricity. Maybe you should have spent more time in school and less time trying to become a pokemon master."

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Ash bravely answered the mystery person.

"I'd rather not, at the moment. Just hang tight for a while, Ash. Chat with Tohru. I have one more person to get and then I shall become victorious. The world will soon be nothing but evil."

The maniacle laughter trailed off into the distance and Tohru shut her eyes.

"Where are you...Yuki? Kyo? Help me, please!" she wimpered.

"Don't worry, Tohru," Ash comforted her as best he could. "I'll find a way out of here, or my name's not Ash Ketchum."


	6. Kyo and Xini Bonding

"And the name was...?"

"Ani...manga...hosen?"

At the Hilton in the city, our large group was checking in. The desk clerk's eyes almost popped out his head at the size of our 'family' and I thought I saw a flash of green in his eyes. Oh, the money he was about to make.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Animangahosen, we can get you a room in our astounding hotel, but only for four or five in one. We do have connecting rooms with doors in between them but, hehehe, it'll cost extra."

The desk clerk had a sly grin on. "Just charge it to the Team Rocket account," Jessie said.

"Team who now?"

"Uh...I mean, just charge it to the Team Cash Rocket account. I'll be paying cash, in other words."

"Oh, I see..." The clerk obviously couldn't wait until he got his hands on the money. I prayed that Jessie or James or anyone in the group had some cash because a one-night stay in a double room at this hotel wasn't going to be cheap. Luckily, with our combined funds, we had enough.

We got up to the room and got settled. The costumes flew off and everyone vowed they wouldn't leave the room without them.

"I'm feeling like a walk," Yuki announced suddenly. "I'd like to just check around at possible places Miss Honda could be at."

"I'll come," I offered.

"If that damn rat is going searching for Tohru, then I'm coming too," Kyo said.

"I'll come look for Ash," Dawn said. "We can split up. Xini can go with Kyo and _I'll_ go with Yuki."

I could see by the look on Dawn's face that she had been struck by Cupid's arrow. Yuki, once again, had another girl unintentionally trapped in his gorgeousness. Yuki also had a look on his face. The look of exasperation from another fangirl and fear that Dawn was going to get too close.

I hated to leave Yuki alone with Dawn, but I wanted to be alone with Kyo. Though he seemed quiet during this escapade, and loud at sometimes, I really felt there was more to him then he let on. Sure, I had seen the anime and all, but he was different in person. When all the anime characters had come to the real world, I knew them, sure, but it was like I didn't know them at all at the same time.

"Well, let's go then."

We started off. Yuki and Dawn headed in one direction and Kyo and I headed into the direction of Central Park.

It was kind of awkward at first. I couldn't think of something to start a conversation going. Kyo seemed like he had a lot on his mind. He just kept looking at nothing as we walked, spaced out.

"So, uh, Kyo...yeah...um..." This was very difficult.

"What? You're trying to start a conversation, right? So, what is it?"

"Well..." I guess he would talk after all. "I just wanted to say that you've always been one of my favorite anime characters. A lot of people online think so, too."

"Yeah, and what do they think of that damn rat?"

"Well, they like him, too, but-"

Kyo stopped and punched a tree. "Damn! I can't beat the rat at anything! Nothing! Not even..." he trailed off and his eyes became less angry and more sincere. "It doesn't matter. Who do they like more?"

"Well, it all depends. I mean different sites say different things-"

"Just tell me!"

"It's a tie!" I blurted. "It's an even match. But I...I prefer you." His eyes shot to me. They were wide and surprised. The orange flare was bright. Then, I thought I saw a grin flicker on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Then he started to walk again. "So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you know me from my show. I don't know much about you."

"Oh! Well, I love animes and mangas and I love to write stories and draw. I'm also a music lover."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you telling the truth? Do you really like me more than that damn rat?"

"Of course I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, Kyokyo?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'm sorry."

The rest of the way we talked and laughed. Kyo's laugh was sweet. He was the same and yet different from on the show. I really felt a lot more comfortable.

"You know, something like that happened-" I started to say something when I crashed into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I-" I looked up and I saw exactly who I thought would be here next.

"Oh my gosh, you're-"

--

A rift above Ash and Tohru opened and mechanical hands came underneath it. The last of the pure hearts was arriving.

A teenaged girl fell through the portal. Ash and Tohru watched in silence as the mechanical hands grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"You won't get away with this!" she cried and then the hands strapped her in like Tohru and Ash. A mysterious gas fill the air around her face and she passed out.

"Who is that?" Ash asked no one.

"What is she wearing?" Tohru looked her up and down. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails and two buns on top of her head. She was wearing what looked like a sailor suit with big white wings behind her and a three-layered skirt. A golden crescent moon graced her forehead.

"I guess we just have to wait until she wakes up..."


	7. OC Meets OC

"Please don't say my name! I don't need a million fangirls crowding us."

Heavily Japanese accented, his smooth deep voice reminded me of my biggest anime crush of all. He grabbed me and covered my mouth to make sure that his name didn't escape my lips. Accompanied with him was a girl.

I mummbled under his hand.

"Let go of her!" Kyo shouted and started throwing punches at him. However, I knew that he wasn't going down without a fight.

The punches and kicks flew like wild! I didn't know who to root for. Should I root for him or Kyo? Then I realized that Kyo was fighting for me. He was fighting to defend me.

However exciting it was that Kyo was fighting for me, I had to stop it. "Kyo, stop! He's not bad. He was just trying to stop me from saying his name so that I wouldn't cause a crowd of fangirls. Do you really want a bunch of girls crowding us?"

Kyo put down his fists. "Sorry," he muttered and he moved to stand next to me.

"Hey, I don't blame you for protecting your girl." He flashed that cheeky grin. Oh, that smile that melted me everytime I watched it on a screen.

"She's NOT my girl!" Kyo shouted but afterward he looked to me with apologetic eyes. Did he expect me to take offense?

"Oh, no! It's fine. I understand." But deep down, I knew I was lying. For some reason, when Kyo said that, it really hurt. Why? Why did it hurt so badly?

"Are you both ok?" the girl came over.

"Who are these people?" Kyo asked.

I looked to the two newest anime characters. The long, black-haired guy with stunning blue eyes. The short, brown-haired girl with bright maroon eyes. They were actually here in front of me. Unbelieveable.

"Kyo, this is Kou Seiya and Annie Mouses. Annie and Seiya, this is Kyo."

"Why did you call him by his last name?"

Seiya opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it. "He and his friends all have the same first name so to tell them apart people call him by his last name. Annie and Seiya are from the anime Sailor Moon. Kyo is from Fruits Basket."

"Sailor Moon?"

"Fruits Basket?"

"Oh boy..." Explaining time. I explained the basics of the plots of Fruba and Sailor Moon.

"Wow. She's really got us covered," Seiya said when I was done. De ja vu. I blushed a little. I think it was a compliment.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business," Annie said. "We're here for a reason. Usagi was stolen from us."

"Really?"

"Yes. A portal opened in front of us. Inside was a person being attacked by a monster. We transformed and we decided to go in. But instead of just jumping in and seeing what would happen, we tied ourselves together and jumped in. When we came out on the other side of the portal, it was a forest. And now we found you..."

"Xini! Xini Lazuli."

"Yes. And now we found you, Xini. Anyway, when we got out, the rope started to pull away from us at Usagi's end. She was being sucked in another direction and we tried to pull back but it wasn't going to happen. We managed to keep the portal open with our powers but it won't stay open for much longer."

"Shoot! Kyo, we need to get the others. You go find Yuki and Dawn and I'll go back to the hotel." A growl rose in Kyo's throat. "Right..._I'll_ get Yuki and Dawn and you get the others at the hotel."

"What about us?" Seiya asked.

"Guard the portal. We don't need people going in and being transported to the anime world."

--

After a little while, the new addition to the wall of prisoners became surrounded in a pink light and her clothes changed into a regular girl's school uniform. However, she was still unconscious, so Ash and Tohru had learned absolutely nothing about their new companion.

A few minutes later, she started to stir. "Where...where did that...that evil machine go?" Her head swung back and forth, eyes wildly searching for her captors.

"Uh, excuse us," Tohru said. "The thing is, we're all kind of trapped here and we're just waiting on our friends to save us so...It's not the best to freak out. We don't want the scary evil voice to come back."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there. Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino. I would shake hands with you but I'm a bit...tied up at the moment. No pun intended." She had pretty saphire eyes that burned with the passion of something deeper. Both Tohru and Ash could sense that she was the purest heart of all.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm trying to become the greatest pokemon master of all time. That's Tohru Honda," Ash introduced the both of them.

"Pokemon?" Usagi tilted her head to the side.

"That's what I said," Tohru sighed.

"Do I have to explain again?" Ash suppressed a groan. "Look across the room. That's Pikachu. Pikachu, along with a bunch of other creatures in the Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, are in the wild and you can catch them with pokeballs that they stay in until they're needed to battle or be in contests. My Pikachu doesn't like being kept in the pokeball so I let it walk with me. Anyway, trainers like me can compete at gyms for badges to become masters or they can make their pokemon look pretty and enter them in contests for ribbons."

"Oh."

Tohru looked to Ash's belt and saw that he had some tiny balls strapped to it. They were red on top, white on the bottom, and had a little white button on the center. "Ash? What are those on your belt?"

"Oh, those are my pokeballs. My other pokemon are inside and I have some extra empty ones just in case I want to catch new pokemon. Come on out guys!" The pokeballs popped open and out came three pokemon: one that looked like a monkey but was purple and had a hand on its tail, one that looked like a bird with brown and light gray markings and a little swirl on top of its head, and lastly one that looked like a turtle with a stem and leaf on its head.

"Tohru and Usagi, these are Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig. Guys, these are my new friends, and fellow captives, Tohru and Usagi."

"Aipom!"

"Starly!"

"Turtwig!"

"So they only say their names to speak?" Usagi asked. Tohru and Ash were having de ja vu.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"Wait a second! I could have sent out my pokemon earlier and freed us a long time ago," Ash declared. Tohru and Usagi looked to him with annoyed faces and Ash embarrassedly laughed. "Well, now that you guys are out here, you can help us get free. Starly, use your beak to unscrew the screws holding our restraints in place. Aipom and Turtwig, try to free Pikachu."

The three pokemon spoke their names again and went straight to work. Tohru and Usagi watched as the obidiant creatures did exactly as Ash said. He really had control over them. "They listen well," Tohru complmented.

"As soon as you capture a pokemon, you have complete control over it. As long as you have badges or ribbons, you can control them."

"My arm is coming free!" Usagi cried.

"Hey, Usagi, that outfit you were wearing when you came in..." Tohru started to ask.

Usagi's face went a little bit red. Maybe they weren't supposed to see her in the strange sailor suit she came in with. Maybe there was something secret about it. "Uh...yeah? What about it?"

"Well, it's just that, it was a little strange looking and I wondered if there was a reason you seemed to transform out of the outfit while you were still unconscious."

"Oh...well...it's..." Then suddenly, a spot in the ceiling started to wiggle and make funny swirls in the air. Was another person coming through the portal to be trapped? Usagi seemed relieved to not answer the question about the outfit and everyone seemed relieved when they saw who came out next.


	8. The Corssovers Come Together At Last

All of us crowded around the portal that swirled in multiple shades of bright colors. It was pretty impressive to be able to keep it open so long, but I noticed it slowly closing.

"We need to hurry," I said.

"Truth," Annie agreed. "Anonymous Crystal Power, Make Up!!" In a flash of maroon lights, Annie transformed before my very eyes into Sailor Anonymous; something I never thought I'd ever see in person. "We need to hold hands to make sure that we don't lose each other. The last thing we need is to get seperated even more. Seiya and I remember where the portal was that sucked in Usagi so we'll lead. Everyone, grab on!"

"Anything you say, beautiful," Brock said.

"Oh God," I sighed.

Sailor Anonymous went in front follwed by Seiya. Team Rocket came after him. Kyo was next and I purposely stuck myself after. Why? I didn't know at the time. Yuki grabbed my other hand and Dawn and Brock trailed off at the end. We were ready.

"Let's go!"

Sailor Anonymous jumped in and everyone else jumped in after. All around us were shades of yellow, green, and pink going in all different directions. It started to make me dizzy so I just kept my eyes forward on the back of Kyo's head. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Kyo was holding my hand and I was able to watch him as we floated through the dimensions. What was going on?

"Over there!" Sailor Anonymous called back to us. She pointed ahead of us to a whirpool of the negative colors to the colors around us. Dark and sinister waves were coming out of it. That was where they all were. "Here we go!" She propelled herself into the whirlpool and started to swirl down into it bringing us all with her.

We held hands less and grabbed people more. Wo was me for all I had to grab was Yuki and Kyo, the tranforming people. I clung to Kyo's shirt for dear life, hoping that it wouldn't count as a hug and wouldn't make him transform. Yuki grabbed the back of my shirt but stupid Dawn hugged him and he turned into a rat. I swung my open hand out to Yuki and he bit my hand. It hurt, yes, but I needed to save him. Dawn's eyes must have been bulging out of her head. I glanced back to see her and Brock arm in arm.

Team Rocket, in front of us, were in their trademark hug with Meowth being squeezed between Jessie and James. Seiya and Sailor Anonymous were still simply holding hands. The two of them had been through situations like this before so they were very used to it.

We started to spin faster and faster as we went down the whirpool. The faster we went, the more I wanted to grab Kyo around the waist but the last thing we needed was for him to turn into a cat. But then, as we reached the end, Kyo turned and grabbed me. I was startled. He became a cat in my arms. _What was that all about?_

I clung to him and Yuki tightly as the whirpool came to an end and spit us out into what seemed to be a laboratory. We fell onto the floor. I looked around the place searching for our missing main characters. "There!"

On the wall were the three we were looking for, Ash, Tohru, and Usagi, held up by their arms and legs, being freed by a Starly, Ash's I figured. Across the room, Ash's Aipom and Turtwig were trying to free Pikachu from a glass tube.

"Almost there, Starly!" Ash called as Starly unscrewed his arm restraint.

"Go Buneary! Help Starly with the screws!" Dawn shouted and Buneary came out of it's pokeball.

"Buneary!"

"Dawn! Brock! Team Rocket?"Ash was overjoyed to see his companions and his archenemies.

"Seiya! Annie-chan!"

"Yuki and Kyo!"

Everyone looked from their co-stars to the members of the other animes to me and back again. I felt a little left out, not being recognized by someone, but at least I was here, helping save the anime worlds.

"Ok! Everyone! We need to settle things! First of all, Ash, Tohru, Usagi, I'm Xini Lazuli and I've been hanging around with your anime co-stars for the day and I've been trying to help save you guys."

"Anime?" the three captives said in unison.

"Yes, you are part of TV shows. Usagi, your show is called Sailor Moon. Ash, yours is Pokemon. And Tohru, yours is Fruits Basket. But right now that's not the point. We need to know who did this to you guys."

"Allow me, or should I say us, to answer that for you, Miss Lazuli."

From a dark corner three shadowy figures stepped forward. I couldn't believe it. I recognized them, of course, but somehow or other they looked very, very different.

"Welcome to our evil lair. As you know, I am Gaito, and these are the Black Beauty Sisters. It's good to see you all finally made your way here. It's time to activate our evil machine," Gaito, the evil villian from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, introduced himself.

"And there's absolutely no way that stupid mermaid princess and her posse are getting in here!" both Sisters said.

"You won't get away with this, Gaito, despite the fact that I don't know who you are," Usagi said. "As soon as I'm free, there's gonna be some sort of fight."

"Oh, you think so?" Gaito flashed a smile and snapped his figners.

"Uh oh." Good things don't happen when a bad guy snaps his fingers.

From the ceiling came three long, mechanical things with pointed ends. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Obviously, they were aimed at the hearts of the three on the wall. "Damn."

The screams and shouts of the three almost covered up the cries of the rest of the anime characters.

"Tohru!"

"Odango!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Ash! Pikachu!"

"Twerp!"

Pikachu at the same time was being prodded by a similar mechanical arm. Things were not looking good. What was I going to do? At the time, the rest were distracted by the people they loved. I loved them all too, but my care for them was spread over all of them so it wasn't as big of an impact. I needed special powers. I needed something like all the other characters had. Why couldn't I help?

I scanned the faces of the screaming anime characters. The whole room was covered in electrical discharge and flashing colors. Yuki and Kyo, still animals, had eyes full of despair as they watched Tohru suffer. Dawn, Brock, and even Team Rocket, were stunned. Jessie and James probably hadn't even let go of each other since the whirlpool. But the hardest to see was the tears streaming down Seiya and Sailor Anonymous's faces. Their eyes weren't open, but I knew they were full of pain.

"That's enough, Gaito! Stop it! Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Why, you ask?" Gaito replied. "Well, I'll tell you." The machines started to slow down and Tohru, Ash, Pikachu, and Usagi went limp. Their respective anime co-stars ran to them to see if they were ok.

"It all started one day when I was thinking of a new way to take over the world. Then it came to me. There were other dimensions, other people, other places with the battle of good versus evil. Surely, there would be other people whose hearts were pure and not stained with the taint of evil. So I devised to bring the purest of all the pure hearted people in all the dimensions together so that I may extract the goodness from them temporarily and then put it back, once I created the ultimate vaccine for goodness. Then, only after the vaccination was complete, I would give it to all the worlds in all the different dimensions, and evil would prevail!"

"Don't take all the credit for yourself!" the Black Beauty Sisters said.

"Yes, it is quite selfish to do something like that," another voice sounded from the darkness. The voice's owner stepped forward and revealed himself.

"Mamoru!"

"Oh, you're back from donut shopping?" Gaito asked. "I hadn't expected you-"

"I should have realized that there were no donut stores in this dimension hours ago. You were trying to get rid of me so that you could take over everything on your own and leave me here. That was the plan that _I_ came up with. If I hadn't traveled to your dimension in the first place then you neever would have thought of any of that? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh...I'm evil. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to work _with_ me to achieve our goals, not send me out on lame errands so that you can do it by yourself!"

"Right," Gaito looked back to us.

"You see, Miss Lazuli, we came up with this plan together. We shall rule together."

"Hey! I just got an evil idea. We could take the girls, who are now purey evil, and use them as our evil queens."

"What about us?" the Sisters called.

"Split the boy."

"Excellent!"

"Not really!" Sailor Anonymous called. "You may have us greif ridden at the sight of our loved ones temporarily lost, but I asure you, you shall not see the light of day again! In defense of our friends, we will band together and fight! I will not fail! I'm Sailor Anonymous, agent of love and justice. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I may not look like much of a threat, but I'm Kou Seiya and if you mess with my girl again you'll meet your worst nightmare."

"And our pokemon are always ready for battle!" cried Dawn and Brock with Team Rocket sheepishly agreeing.

"I don't really have a power, but I'll fight until the end with my regular human strengths. You know me as Xini."

"Just give us a second," Yuki and Kyo said together.

POOF! "Though we usually fight," Yuki started.

"It's not usually as a team," Kyo finished.

"But anything for Tohru," they said together. Then they frantically started to redress themselves.

"Fine, then a battle it shall be!" Mamoru said. "Go, my Mini Tuxedo Masks!!"

"Mini Tuxedo Masks?" Sailor Anonymous rolled her eyes. "Just like you to think of something so stupid."

"Stupid? Oh contrair. Attack!!"

The Mini Tuxedo Masks, which were actually robots dressed in cheap tuxedos and large hats, began to shoot rosebuds at us and blow chocolate kisses. The chocolate kisses were acidic and burnt through the floor. The rosebuds popped open to reveal shapr centers which threatened to slice us open. They were capable of more than we thought.

_If only there was something I could do..._ I helplessly thought to myself. I looked over to see what Gaito was going to contribute to the fight but I should have guessed it would be the Sisters who would do all the work.

"Death shall reign over.

Evil shall prevail.

And when we're done,

Mamoru and Gaito you will hail.

Black Beauty Sisters bringing you the evil.

Black Beauty Sisters bringing you the bad.

Looks like our song is almost over,

So I guess we'll just have to start it up again."

They repeated their song over and over and all of us covered our ears. Sailor Anonymous was still trying to free Pikachu with her powers. She just kept shooting her maroon beam and it slowly but surely weakened the glass.

Seiya had his star yell out but he wasn't transformed. He must have learned to use his powers without transforming. His laser was still as storng as ever and the intense white light blinded me.

Meawhile, Yuki and Kyo were back to back using their best martial arts skills to ward off the Mini Masks, while, at the same time, Dawn and Brock were using their and Ash's pokemon to beat the Mini Masks until they blew up.

Team Rocket was in a corner hiding behind Carnivine who was chomping on any Mini Masks that came in their direction. _Even they're helping..._

There just had to be someway that I could help. The Mini Masks just kept coming from nowhere and I didn't think the Sisters were tiring. However, I could see our forces were easily getting weary. Kyo and Yuki were slowing, the pokemons' HP was running low, and Seiya and Sailor Anonymous changed to protecting the captives.

"Please!! There must be someway I can help!! Someone give me the power!!"

"Take the brooch," a whisper called to me. "Take the brooch!" I turned to see a half-conscious Usagi. "Take the brooch." She repeated as she held out the brooch to me. "Take it and shout 'Moon Eternal Make Up'. Then, you can help your friends."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"There's only one way to find out."

It was our only hope at the time, and I had always wanted to transform, so it was worth a shot. "Moon Eternal, Make UP!!" The brooch opened, revealing the Silver Crystal, and pink ribbons of light shot out from it and surrounded me. _Let yourself go under the transformation._ But what was going to happen? Would I become Sailor Moon?

The brooch attached to the center of my chest. The ribbons focused on where my heart should be. I felt them search my heart, checking for purity, not finding enough. The crystal faded and the ribbons disappeared into the air. I wasn't pure enough to handle the power of the moon.

"Hah! You're a pathetic waste to your team. I'm surprised they even let a stupid human on their side who had no special powers," Mamoru said. "Gaito, if you will."

"With pleasure," Gaito replied and shot a beam from his hand that slammed into me. I let out a scream and flew backward, expecting to hit a wall, but instead, being cushioned by something. No, someone. _Kyo..._

I looked behind me to see that Kyo had rushed to where I would land and had caught me. His arms were wrapped around me and I anticipated his transformation, but nothing happened. The curse was broken. "Kyo? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

I nodded dumbly. Kyo pushed me up and I pulled him up by his arm. Kyo had just saved me. That was amazing. But still, the reason he had to save me was because I couldn't use the power of the Silver Crystal.

_Now what...?_

"The game's up Gaito!" a new voice chimed into the comotion. "Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuno Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

The Black Beauty Sisters stopped. "It can't be!"

But it was. Lucia, Hannon, and Lina were there. "Thanks to the girls you left behind," Luchia said. "We were able to find you. And now it's time. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta  
Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi  
Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"

"Love Shower Pitch!" Luchia called followed by the unison, "Encore anyone?"

The Sisters were on the floor writhing with pain. "Damn you, Mermaid Princesses." The two of them disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

"They always were worthless," Gaito sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take you out ourselves."  
"Uh...I don't have any fancy powers," Mamoru said. "I'm a pathetic wimp who can only throw roses and hit people with canes. I only have good powers when someone who 'brainwashes' me gives me cool powers."

"Oh, Lord!" Gaito put a hand to his forehead. Now was our last chance to defeat them with these fresh reinforcements.

"Luchia, I'm Xini Lazuli, a big fan and I know all the songs you've sung. Please let me help you!"

"Are you sure? We've never had a guest preformer. But you could give it a shot," Luchia said.

"Hold the brooch while you sing, Xini," Sailor Anonymous said. "It'll increase the power of the music!"

"Ok," I said. "Pichi Pichi Voice, with special guest, Live Start! Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta..." I couldn't believe it. I was singing with the Mermaid Princesses, holding the brooch of Sailor Moon, in the same room as some of the best anime characters there ever were.

The brooch opened again and the pink streams of light shot all around the room and became one big curve of light. The Silver Crystal shone brighter than I'd ever seen it shine before. _It's working!_

"Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo,

Watashi wa wasurenai"

"Love Shower..." The four who were singing lined up and held out our voices.

"Celestial Power, Make UP!!" Sailor Anonymous called out and transformed into Celestial Sailor Star. "Celestial Crystal Power..." Sailor Star also held out her attack call.

"Star Serious..."

Dawn finally managed to get Pikachu free and knowing Pikachu, it was up for a little bit of an electricity release. "Pikachu," Dawn said. "use thunderbolt. Piplup, use bubblebeam."

"Pip..."

"Pika..."

"All together!" Brock called.

"PITCH!!"

"DEFEAT!!"

"LASER!!"

"LUPLUPLUP!!"

"CHU!!"

A flash of pink, white, silver, yellow and blue bounced around the room. "Kyo, Yuki and Team Rocket, go deactivate the machinery and give them back their purity," I cried out.

Yuki, Kyo and Team Rocket rushed to the machine and started fiddling with the buttons. Gaito and Mamoru were powerless against our super power combination. With the Silver Crystal, the pokemon powers, the mermaid melodies and the senshi attacks, we were unbeatable. This would have made for a great anime crossover movie.

The mechanical arms came down and once again, seemed to stab our pure-hearted friends, but this time they seemed completely at peace with it because they were getting back their purity.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out!!" Sailor Star shouted.

"We're going to run out of juice!!" Dawn shouted back, watching as Pikachu and Piplup rapidly lost energy.

"We can do it!" I cried out. "We just need one more big blast! I just hope this works!" I was still holding the brooch high above my head. Maybe now that the Crystal was energized, I would be able to use it, even without being completely pure at heart. "Moon Eternal Power!!"

Suddenly, a blinding white light shot from the brooch, but the vibes coming from it didn't feel positive. "Uh oh!"

"Moon Eternal Power!!"

Another hand held up the brooch. It was Usagi!

"Moon Eternal Power!!"

"Moon Eternal Power!!"

Ash and Tohru also held the brooch. Their pure hearts magnified the intensity of the light until it filled the room with white. I couldn't see much at all bit I knew everything was going to be ok. We did it! We won!


	9. A Heart Full of Words Left Unspoken

As suddenly as the light had come, it was gone. All the light was gone. The whole building had exploded, and apparently, we had been shot from the dimension we were in and into the inter-dimensional area where we had been before.

Gaito and Mamoru were unconscious from the amazing display of power. They lifelessly floated.

"What should we do with them?" asked Jessie.

"What should be done to all evil," Usagi said. "Just push them into another dimension and close up the portal." She grabbed Mamoru and Gaito by the arms and flung them into another whirlpool. The half-dead bodies swirled around and around until they disappeared. Usagi gathered the edges in the center, pulled her bow from her shirt and tied the whirlpool closed with a double knot.

"Didn't see that coming," I thought outloud.

"Anything can happen in a fantasy," Team Rocket all said at once. I found it odd, them referring to real life as if it were a story but just shrugged it off.

"Well, let's get back to the real world."

--

I leaned against a tree after everyone was gone. I thought about how it had ended. As soon as we had come out of the portal back to the real world, everyone split to reunite with their friends.

Annie was giving a hug to Usagi, who looked like she could barely breath, until Seiya broke in for a kiss. Ash was squeezing Pikachu as Dawn and Brock stood around him and his other pokemon. Team Rocket was there, looking over Pikachu to see if it was a good chance to make a move to catch it. Finally came Yuki, Kyo and Tohru who were sharing hugs, without transforming, for the first time.

Dawn came over to Yuki as I started to walk in their direction. "Yuki, I'm sorry I turned you into a rat before. I didn't realize. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault at all, Miss Dawn. You didn't know any better. Besides, now the curse is lifted so it won't ever happen again." Yuki flashed one of his beautiful smiles. Dawn seemed to melt into his gaze.

"It's too bad we're from different dimensions," Dawn sighed.

"It is," Yuki agreed. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again. I promsie you that." Was that a hint of affection in Yuki's eyes? Despite that Dawn was another fangirl at first, maybe he was starting to feel differently about her.

"Hey, Tohru, I want to talk to Xini so I'll be right back," I heard Kyo's sweet voice. He came in my direction. "Come with me." He passed right by me and I turned immediately to follow.

He led me far from where the rest were, almost out of their site. "Thanks for saving me, Kyo," I said. "If it wasn't for you, I probably would've gotten pretty hurt."

"Yeah, well, don't expect too many favors like that," he replied. I saw a hint of blush on his face. "Listen, Xini, I...about in the whirlpool...I just...I mean I..."

"Come on, you can say it. It's just me."

"Well, I thought we weren't going to make it out of there and I wanted to show you that...that I...I-"

"Kyo!"

Tohru was running over to us. "Kyo, we're leaving. Annie is reopening the portal and she said it won't stay open for long. Besides, Shigure is probably wondering what happened to us."

"Oh...right." Kyo looked to me again with eyes full of sorrow and happiness. Sorrow to leave and yet happiness about something else. He grabbed me in a big hug. I was again surprised and hugged back. It was the best hug I had ever had and I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to scream 'Don't go! Please don't leave!' but I knew he didn't belong here and I didn't belong there. It was not meant to be.

"Ok, everyone! Prepare to go home!" Annie called. She closed her eyes shut and concentrated. A maroon glow formed and the portal was open again. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will, because I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm trying to be the greatest pokemon master of all time so I need to get back now so that I can keep training on my journey to become the greatest pokemon master of all time!"

Everyone silently stared at Ash who hadn't take a breath throughout the whole sentence. He wore a silly grin on his face as he marched toward the portal.

"Goodbye, Yuki," Dawn said. She sighed and looked up to him.

"Goodbye, Dawn," Yuki said. He stretched out his arms, offering her a hug and she greatfully accepted. They held each other for a few seconds then let go. "Good luck with becoming a coordinator!"

"Thank you!" They must have talked about pokemon while I wasn't listening. The two waved to each other as Dawn stepped into the portal, followed by Ash and Pikachu.

As Ash stepped in, he called back to us, "Make sure you tune in to see when I become the greatest pokemon master of all time!"

"Pika, pika!"

Brock was next. "I'll never forget you, my beautiful Annie." His squinty eyes turned into hearts as he basically floated toward her.

"Oh brother!" she said and pushed him in. "I have a boyfriend!" she called after him.

Last was Team Rocket. "Looks like Team Rocket is leaving the real world for the first time!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Tohru came over to Yuki and said, "Yuki! I just remembered. You called me by my first name back there."

"I guess I did. Well, it might take some getting used to, but I think I can call you Tohru from now on, Miss...I mean, Tohru," Yuki smiled down to Tohru and Tohru closed her eyes and smiled wide.

"We'll go next," Usagi said. She stepped into the portal follwed by Seiya.

"Guys, make sure that you don't let this thing close, because you won't be able to open it again without me," Annie warned. "See ya on TV!"

The only ones left, were the ones I had originally started with, plus one extra. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I looked up to the three Fruits Basket characters.

"Xini," Tohru said. "I want to thank you for helping Yuki and Kyo and everyone for that matter, to save me, Ash and Usagi. It was really brave of you, even though you didn't have any powers or skills."

I made a funny face. Should I have taken that as a compliment?

Tohru noticed my expression and she started to freak out. "Well, I mean that in the best way possible! I mean, you don't have to be special to be a hero! You can be a normal person and still help!"

"I get it, Tohru," I said. "Thank you. I...I really am going to miss you all."

"I'm sure we'll be back," Yuki said. "And we'll miss you, too, Xini."  
"One more group hug, anyone?" The four of us embraced. I couldn't believe it. Just this morning I had never imagined them ever being here, and now that they were leaving, I couldn't imagine life without them.

Once we broke apart, the three regrouped, arm in arm, and walked toward the portal. I noticed Tohru lean her head in Kyo's direction and it became clear. I knew what the end of the manga was, even without reading it. Kyo and Tohru were in love. And the funny thing I realized then: I was too.

"Goodbye...Kyo," I whispered as they stepped through the portal. It closed up and the clearing was dark. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at the spot where they had disappeared. "Kyo, no matter what anyone ever says, you'll always be my favorite."


	10. Epilogue

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru made it back to their Japan. They watched as the portal closed behind them. It was dark, indicating that it had been hours since the three of them left.

"Shigure must be worried sick," Tohru said.

"Or he just had a party with Ayame and Hatori," Yuki sighed.

Kyo was staring at the portal that was slowly closing behind them. "Hey."

Tohru and Yuki who had started walking turned back and looked at him.

"You guys just go ahead," he said. "I'll catch up later." His eyes were full of some sort of emotion that made the orange in them blaze like fire.

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you if you like," Tohru offered.

"No. I have to be alone."

Yuki guided Tohru away. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. We have to get back and make sure that Shigure hasn't destroyed the house having a wild party."

Kyo kneeled down by the portal. He reached slowly for the edge, looking to see if it was solid.

It was.

Kyo grabbed a stick and laid it gently on the edge of the portal. It immidiately closed upon it, leaving half the stick in the air and a small glow around it. Luckily, the spot where it was wasn't noticeable.

"I promise, I'll come back someday. I swear."

He ran back in the direction of the house. He only glanced back once to see if it was still there. One day, it would be in use again.


End file.
